Episode 35 (18 June 1985)
Synopsis Ali wins the poker game and is relieved. He takes thousands of pounds from Mustapha. Sue awakens from a nightmare she has had about Ali and finds he has not returned home. Lou does not like the gadgets Kathy and Pete own in their houses, such as an electric kettle and food mixer, so instead she uses her whistling kettle. The whistle of the kettle wakes Kathy up. Mustapha is wrestled out of the café by Den and Mehmet after threatening Lofty. Ali asks Lofty not to tell anyone about his winnings. Michelle and Kelvin talk on Tony's doorstep; Michelle is asking Kelvin to meet up with him. Kathy cooks Ian and Pete breakfast, while Lou checks on Ian. Lou tells Kathy Ian has a temperature and a swollen throat. Kathy goes to check on Ian, and as she does, Lou takes the pork that is on the side to defrost for the family's dinner and puts it back in the freezer. Lou then complains about toasters to Kathy. Angie notices Tony when she steps outside The Vic, but when she tries to talk to him, he ignores her. Den notices Angie getting ignored by Tony, and also notices her walking into the pub and having a drink straight afterwards. Ali tells Lofty not to bother finishing fixing the car as he is going to buy a new one. Ethel informs Sue of Ali's nighttime gambling and tells her that it is not good for Lofty staying out all hours of the night as she is trying to keep him on the straight and narrow path. Ethel then goes over to Kathy and Pete's flat to spend the afternoon with Lou. As Ethel and Lou try to cook a meal for the family, Ethel notices Kathy's food mixer and suggests the put the breadcrumbs in there to mix up. However, Ethel leaves a spoon in the mixer, causing it to shatter. Sue confronts Lofty over Ali's gambling. Lofty does not say anything to Sue, so she assumes Ali has lost all the money they had. When she sees Ali, she goes cold on him and walks off with Hassan. Kelvin tells Michelle that there is nothing left to say between them, and he does not want to be with her anymore. Michelle tells Kelvin she will give him space, but Kelvin does not want it. Den confronts Angie over her daytime drinking following Tony's ignorance towards her. Angie tells Den it is no wonder she drinks when she has to put up with him; Sharon overhears and walks off. As Pete goes to cut the pork, he asks if it has been defrosted. Ethel admits she forgot to take it out the freezer, so the pork is thrown in the bin. Kathy finds the blender in the bin and is unimpressed. Debbie makes Andy mussels for dinner, believing it is one of his all-time favourite dishes. When Andy gets in, he argues with Debbie, fed up of her making decisions on his behalf. He tells Debbie he is fed up of her choosing when they can spend time together. Debbie tries to give him a massage, but Andy says he has a headache. Debbie throws the mussels in the bin, upset. Michelle and Sharon meet in the launderette. Sharon tells Michelle to go on the pill, but Michelle objects the idea, telling her she will be called a slag and could catch a sexually-transmitted disease. Ali returns to home and showers Sue in the money he made from his gambling. Sue is thrilled to learn Ali has won and that they can finally afford a new car and cooker. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Credited as "Baby Hassan") *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Mustapha - Vic Tablian Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'So he was gambling. How much did he lose?' Category:1985 Episodes